626
by XxShadows-And-RosesxX
Summary: Lilo is a twelve year old girl whose parents are divorced and whose older sister moved out and whose best friend was killed. Now a strange alien with no memories but a lust for destruction is taking over Hawaii and she is the only one who can control him.


It was nine o'clock in the morning on the small Hawaiian island known as Kauai. A gentle rain fell on the shoulders of a medium sized crowd gathered around a tombstone, gathered together with heavy hearts and shedding tears. The minister prayed over the protection of the deceased, who was tragically killed in a freak accident. His name was Caleb White; and he was just getting ready to celebrate his 13th birthday the very next day.

No-one truly knew how the house suddenly exploded and shot up into flames. All they knew was that he was home alone and had been fried to nothing more than mere ashes in that house that no longer existed. Almost as if he was never born, nothing more than a memory that would fade into the back of everyone's minds, and eventually fade from existence.

Standing in the back of the crowd was a girl who went by the name of Lilo Pelekai. Her head hung low as she bit her lip and wiped away her tears. Caleb had been her sole friend, the only person she could ever confide in and now he was gone. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Caleb's mother handing her a tissue. Lilo gratefully accepted his mothers act of kindness towards her; she took the tissue and blew her nose.

His mother smiled at her and whispered, "How are you feeling Lilo?" she asked with concern filled her voice.

Lilo frowned but replied with, "I just want to go home." She told his mother. His mother smiled and gently gaze her a understanding shoulder squeeze. She was worried for Lilo, but figured that this was just Lilo's way of dealing with what happened.

Lilo pulled her coat closer to her body and said goodbye to Caleb's mother as she hurriedly left the cemetery. She walked home and as she walked, the tears that wouldn't come prior began to flow freely. She stood at a crosswalk and waited for the light to change signaling she could cross.

* * *

_(Two years prior)_

Lilo and Caleb sat in the middle of his bedroom floor tearing out pictures from a magazine for a school project. They had to put together a collage of what their dreams were. They laughed about many things and enjoyed eachothers company.

Caleb was busy cutting out a picture of a alien that he had found in a sci-fi magazine. "Hey, Lilo ..." He began, "you know what my biggest dream is?"

"What?" Lilo asked as she glued a picture of a beautiful hula dancer to her poster.

"I wish I could see a real live alien." He paused and then laughed. "Of course to them, we are the aliens."

Lilo giggled. "That would be fun, so long as the aliens aren't evil vampires from space that only want to suck your blood!" She made a spooky face.

"My blood?" Caleb laughed. "Don't be silly! I'm just a yucky boy. Those space vampires want fresh girl blood." He poked her in the tummy. "Maybe they'll come after you!" He began to tickle her stomach.

Lilo giggled and gasped as she was being tortured by him. Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened and his father stepped in wearing a bathrobe. "What are you two children up to?" Lilo looked at Caleb; Caleb looked at Lilo. They both burst out laughing. His father chuckled and tousled Caleb's short blonde hair. "Just don't forget about your project. Its due tomorrow."

Lilo nodded, "We won't, Mister White. We're almost done anyways!"

"Thats good." His father said as he left the room. Right before he shut Caleb's door he added, "Caleb, you'd better protect Lilo from those space vampires or you'll be in trouble with Mrs. Pelekai."

The two children looked at each-other and lost it in a fit of laughter.

* * *

The light had changed and Lilo walked across the now busy crosswalk. A biker splashed cold water all over Lilo and Lilo yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!" She reached the other side and continued down the street. He had always been there for each-other, they shared each-others feelings.

When he was hurt, so was she. When he laughed, so did she. When he was angry, she was angry. It also went vice-versa. When she was tired, he was tired. When she felt triumphant, so did he. When she felt worried, so was he.

She looked up at the gray overcast and thought to herself, 'Why is my life so unfair?'

* * *

_(Six months prior)_

Caleb lay in the hospital bed, his leg in a cast and Lilo was busy signing it. He lay there silent and finally he broke the silence by saying, "I guess this means I've learned my lesson. I need to be careful when driving an ATV so I don't break my bones."

Lilo looked up, "How does it feel now?" She asked.

"I can barely feel it." He admitted. "Oh and thanks for getting my dad when it happened. I was so lucky that you happened to come over when you did."

"Oh, its alright. It was no big deal." Lilo said, a faint blush creeped up on her cheeks. It had always embarrassed her when someone complimented her.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Well I think it was a big deal."

* * *

She reached out to open the door of her house just as her big sister, Nani, rushed out carrying a suitcase. Nani had tears in her eyes as she pushed past Lilo.

"Nani!" Lilo called out. "Nani, wait!"

Nani turned to face her little sister. "I'm sorry, Lilo," she apologized, "I just can't do it anymore."

Nani threw her bag into the seat of her beat up blue buggy and hopped in, starting up the car and drove out of sight.

Lilo entered her house and saw her father holding a empty bottle of booze and her mother in the corner of her room sobbing her heart out. Lilo couldn't say anything as she walked into her room and locked the door. She flopped down on her bed and sobbed her poor heart out.


End file.
